


My beautiful broken creature

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Vampire Castiel (Supernatural), Vampire Clan, Vampire Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Dean has been a vampire for over 200 years, He doesn't think twice about luring humans for sex and food...Well till one blue eyed omega that is.Castiel hates his life, He gets bullied at home by his brothers and sisters as well as parents who never wanted him since he is a male omega, taunted and bullied at school of just being an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sue Redwood for the title of this fic, Thank you, 
> 
> She will appear later in the story as a character of her choosing !
> 
> Please comment, it makes me happy to know that you like this story and gets chapters out faster😘

Humans are easy pray, with his face all he just has to do is smile they just follow him anywhere. Tonight he has some blonde beta he took in an alleyway behind a bar then bled her dry before leaving her corpse laughing before he ran off into the night at the horrified screams of someone finding the body.

He is in a neighborhood, some highend rich snobs type. Dean contemplates on staking out a house, having some fun with the family that lives inside, play house a bit while he kills them one by one.

A noise startles him out of his thoughts as a boy comes out of a house, Omega by the smell and he has been crying...Not that Dean cares. The scent is mouth watering and Dean wants him, But he will have to get the omega alone.  
\---------[

Castiel is shoved against his locker, His face pressed into the metal.

“Hows my bitch” Crowley whispers in his ear. “I could just claim you right now you know, No one would care” He sneers

“Thats illegal!” Castiel yells as his arm is twisted back 

“And who says?” Crowley turns him face to face “All they would see is a mating bite, and an omega whore who was claimed by an alpha.”

Three teachers walk by and Crowley releases him and Castiel hightails it away from him,

“Don't forget what you are to everyone, Noone cares about a worthless male omega!” Crowley yells.

Castiel is outside walking home, It didn't supprise him that his older brother didn't wait to pick him up today like he was supposed to. Castiel felt like crying when he noticed he was being watched, and then followed, 'Sigh great another alpha' Castiel just wants to get home into his room and shut the world out.

“Omega.” The voice is velvet to his ears as he turns

“Just get it over with” Castiel turns angerly

Dean is taken aback by the anger radiating from the human “Huh.. Arn't you scared”

“Of course I am, An alpha who looks like he is going to kill me? You would I would have to be an idiot to not be.” Castiel frowned, “It wouldn't be the worst thing to happen, I bet most wont even care if it did” 

Dean tilts his head, He has never dealt with food acting out at him in over two hundred years.

“well?” Castiel closes his eyes waiting for death, Maybe he will finally be happy and know what it is liked to be safe, happy and not fearful everyday.

20 minutes go by and nothing has happened....Castiel opens his eyes and the man is gone.

Dean ran as soon as the omega closed his eyes, He wanted some kind reaction but not that. What kind of human wants to die?

Dean runs up the few steps to the house he is staying at and enters, That whole scenario got to him, The look on the boys face especially, Those eyes...Ocean blue eyes.... “Damn it Dean get a hold of yourself. Its just an omega that caught you by surprise thats all” He shouts to himself.

Fuck...

The next day Dean is prowling for his next meal when he is in the same neighborhood that he was in two days ago, 

“huh” he stops when he sees the boy again, as usual he is by himself like last time but he has a faint smell of blood on him... Someone has hit 'His' omega hard enough to bleed...(wait what?) Dean is walking up to the house before he knew what was happening.

“Hey omega” Dean perches beside the omega but doesn't get a response. The omega boy doesn't turn his head just looks at him with his eyes in notice, Tears are staining his cheeks.

“You going to kill me this time?” The omega sniffley says, Looks right at Dean “I wont even fight it, I want you to”

Dean growls as he sits next to the boy “Why do you want to die so badly?, Most people when they know someone is going to kill them they run or plead them not too!

The boy sighs, “I am a disappointment to my family, Born the wrong sub gender and they hate me for it, I am told everyday by my parents that they wish I were dead, My siblings join in saying a male omega is an abomination.”

“School is a nightmare, I am bullied because I am omega...I get told that I am nothing but a hole and someone is going to claim me sooner than later. Some alphas have bets going on of who gets me first. Told my parents once and they told me to stop parading myself like a whore then. Right before father backhanded me for embarrassing him.”

Dean growled as he stood up, he without thinking grabbed the omega and ran with him bridal style in his hands to his house.  
Putting the omega down, Dean just realized he has a human at his house. “Crap”

“What?” Castiel said looking at the décor in the living room “What did you plan on doing with me?”

“I don't care what you do, Just don't leave the house without me” Dean growled out

Why was he being so protective? Dean was so screwed by bringing a human here. He could get himself killed out here.

“Guest bedroom is upstairs” Dean went back outside he didn't eat yet and since he was not going to eat the kid he needed to grab someone.  
“Thanks” The omegas voice whispered faintly.  
\-----------=  
Castiel had went into the spare bedroom and looked around it, It was clean but smelled not used. He really just wanted to sleep but was kinda afraid to since he was in a strangers house. A stranger with Jade Green eyes that he thought were staring into his soul. His omega tried to tell him to go to the alpha present yourself for your mate (hold up there! I don't even know him.) His teeth when he smiled made him shiver which should of frightened him and also told him that he was of a different species alpha, What Castiel could not say.

Dean came home three hours later, He walked up to the bedroom and opened the guest bedroom to check on the omega, sigh, he looked peaceful as he slept and Dean wanted to get next to him (God damnit alpha brain) closing the door and heading to his room he put on the CD player before laying down   
“Why, Is this omega so special huh?” Dean held up his arms to nothing “I don't have emotions for anything...anybody for 200 years then all the sudden..?”

He felt his alpha bark at him to go claim his mate. “No, You got us in enough trouble today!” He folded his arms and dozed off.

Dean heard a knock on the door. “Uh..Um, I don't know your name but there is nothing to eat downstairs and I was wondering....”

Shit..Humans ate food...  
“Yeah, I will go get something to eat don't worry.” Dean yawned as he got up. “Stay in the house got it.”

Nodding the omega sat on the couch.

\-----------=

Take out breakfast from the local diner, Castiel moaned as he ate the syrup pancakes. His father never allowed him pancakes. “These are soo good. Are you going to eat?

“Nah I don't eat that stuff,” Dean chuckled as he watched the omega lick syrup off his fingers.

“Uhm...What are you..?” Castiel looked down at the plastic fork. “I mean I saw your teeth earlier and you had a lot of them, pointy too.”

“I'm a vampire kid” Dean said flatly “I have been for a long time.”  
“Were you going to kill me that day?”  
“Yes, I..” Dean sighed “I was trying to get you alone”  
“But what changed” Castiel looked seriously at him.  
“You stumped me, I have never been talked back to like that by anyone.” He chuckled “And I was going back to take care of everything but then you were crying...” Dean growled out.  
“My crying made you not murder me?” Castiel sat next to Dean now.

“Normally I don't care one way or another but you had a bruise, and blood was on your cheek. You asked to die and I lost the ability to want to kill you,When you said your parents treat you like shit well that brought me back to my past.”  
“How”  
“Story for a different time” Dean stood up to throw away the container.

“Castiel”  
“Huh,” Dean turned around to face the omega  
“My name”   
“Dean” Dean said rubbing his neck

“I will be back in an hour or two, stay in the house. Do whatever it is humans do.” Dean left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had been left alone for a few hours, the sun had set and he decided that it was best to just go to bed. The room Dean said he could have was impersonal and he wasn't scared but it did get him thinking of what Dean really wanted with him. What he had learned from the alpha should have had him running the moment he was left alone but he didn't want to. Dean hasn't talked down to him (like his parents and siblings) or Tried to knot him, calling him a slut (like so many bullies at school).

If he went back home it would be just going back to being a burden on his family, His father telling him to get out of the way or hitting him when he didn't obey.

The door creaked downstairs, Dean must of just gotten home. Castiel hopes he actually brought food home because he hadn't eaten since this afternoon and was too afraid to ask before.

His eyes are on the door and there is a shadow of a person on the other side and an unfamiliar smell creeps in under the crack. “A human, What the hell Dean?” A voice whispers as it jiggles the door handle (Years of abuse from his family had him locking his bedroom door) Castiel hides under his bed.

“Dean, What have you gotten into?” The voice sighs and moves away from the door.

As Castiel gets out from under the bed after a few minutes of quiet the door is broken down and a tall brown haired alpha stares at him, eyebrows crinkled and nostrils flaring. Castiel screams and runs trying to get back under the bed just to have the alpha pluck him up like nothing. “Didn't think Dean was this stupid to kidnap his prey.”

Castiel closes his eyes as he knows he is going to die.

“Sam!” Castiel hears Dean's voice and then lands on his butt hard, He opens his eyes and sees that Dean has the taller alpha in a headlock and his growling at him.

“What the hell Dean, We don't kidnap our food!” Sam wheezes out “This is dangerous what if people start looking for it?”

Dean lets go of the alpha and Castiel scrambles behind Dean.

“Cas is not food Sammy” Dean bites out a growl   
“It's not, Then what are you doing with it” The alpha(Sam) Says.  
“Stop calling him an it for starters,” Dean looks at Castiel like he is checking to see if he's hurt, Like Castiel is 'His. “And secondly I can't answer that yet.”

Sam frowns like he knows “This is wrong you know, Our clan wont accept it Dean.”

The two alphas are having a conversation and basically forget that what took place not an hour ago and that pisses Castiel off.  
“HEY!” He growls out looking at Dean. “What the fuck just happened, I was just attacked by a vampire that happens to know you Dean!” Castiel fumes “I know I may just be an omega but I think I am entitled to know what happened!”

Both of the alphas look at the human like they were both slapped, Sam spoke up “Uh I have never heard a human omega yell like that before dude, How long have you two known each other?”  
“A day and a half, I was planning on eating him for a bit longer and he basically shocked me on the day I approached him too.”

Sam nods his head “I see why you two are mates then.”

“What?” Castiel tilts his head “What do you mean mate, and I still want my answers?” He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Ok..Ok” Dean laughs as he holds up his hands in surrender “Uh I kinda dropped some food bags outside when I smelled your distress, Would you like to eat first and then we can answer whatever you want?”

Castiel huffs but nods

After eating a bowl of soup and grilled cheese that he made himself Castiel sits on the couch.

“Sam here is my brother...I turned him a few years after I was turned.” Dean started saying

“Castiel the reason I attacked you was out of fear that Dean would get hurt, So many of our kind get hunted down because of mistakes of kidnapping humans. I thought he took you and I just thought of protect my brother at all costs” Sam said quietly “Hunters usually get wind of a child being kidnapped quicker than an adult so I freaked out.”

“Hunters? Like Van Helsing.” Castiel looked at the two

“Yes but not as cool as the movie, Hunters are usually more flannel wearing beer drinkers” Dean chuckles as Sam gives a bitch face.

“What do you mean Sam that I am his mate and that the clan does not approve?”

“I smelt it when he choked me, He was so worried about you and the way he was checking for injuries...” Sam stopped when he saw the look of clarity on Castiel's face. “As for the clan, Vampires are not supposed to mate with Humans, I don't really understand it but for what I read is that the offspring can have abilities that surpass the norm of a vampire, Something having to do with the were DNA ancestry of the Alpha/Beta/Omega.”

“Have there been any?” Castiel was curious because Dean was lowering his head like he was ashamed that he even brought Castiel here and made him deal with this mess in the first place.

“There were some long ago but killed by the rule placed over a thousand years ago.” Dean sounded upset.

“What if I decided to become a vampire?”

“NO!” Dean angrily growled out

“Why not, My human life sucks anyway and what is the point of being your mate if I will die in fifty to seventy years.” Castiel stood up and frowned yelling out at Dean who left.

“You don't want this, being a vampire is not fun, You are led by blood and it consumes you.” Sam says “Eventually you lose connection to humanity and just become an animal”  
\------------=

Dean ran to the top of the mountain, Damn he wanted Cas. He wanted him since he first smelt the omega at his home. He made the first mistake of bringing him to his house, Then Sam had to blurt out that they were mates and Now.... Cas can't go back home. Denying ones mate is like killing yourself, And once Cas figured it out he would be killing the omega.

Dean yelled at the top of his lungs towards the sky, He cursed the guy who tricked him at that bar and bit him turning him into this monster he is. Yelled at the unknown alpha who took Sam's girlfriend away from him and at when Sam begged on his knees for Dean to end his life but instead Dean gave him a new one. And then he cried for the beautiful creature that is Cas, That was ready to die just like that when Dean approached......He fucked up and took him instead.

What was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment

Dean came back inside when he calmed down and came up with an answer. Cas was sitting on the couch arguing with Sam about the whole mess and Sam was just taking it in stride.

“Hey Cas let my brother off the hook already, He apologized and if you think about it it is really my fault.” Dean said rounding the couch “I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place”

“So what now you are gonna dump me back home like nothing” Cas snapped at him upset “I get it, You don't want a MALE omega as a mate, But if it means anything to you just bleed me dry now.” He sniffed tears welling in his eyes “I would rather you kill me now then go back home and die slowly while my stupid omega brain thinks it lost its mate.” 

Dean stared at Cas his alpha kicking him hating that its mate is upset. Sam was clearly shocked at the way Cas was upset and his nose twitched at the distress and sadness that was rolling off of him.

“No, no my omega” Dean frowned and went to cupped his face. He let himself actually touch Cas and call him 'his'. “I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to at least wait till you were 18 to turn you, Being 16 forever would really suck.” Dean kissed the tears away. 

'God Cas tastes better than he smells' Dean thought, Not just because he was a vampire and Cas was human. Humans generally tasted the same to Dean depending on the age (Younger ones are sweeter) Dean never went for anyone younger than 16, Thinking that they still needed to live their lives first. And Never virgins, He was going to fuck Cas before drinking him and everyone needed to have sex at least once before they die. 

Not every vampire was like him, Dean just had rules he followed. Some killed a preferred type. Like Meg who was turned by her now Girlfriend Jo when an Ex beat the crap out of her when she broke up with him, Now she goes after Men who cheat on their girlfriends or wives. Or you had Assholes who like to torture their prey, Alistair and Gordon were two he could name that took their time and made sure the person felt everything.

“Why would you wait Dean” Sam huffed out a laugh “I mean two years, Thats a long time to hide him from the clan. What about the mating bite?” 

“What about it?” Dean turned to Sam frowning

Sam took Dean by the arm leading him away from Cas, “They are going to wonder who you are mated to, and when they smell human on you they are going demand him turned or if they suspect you were hiding him for a long period of time they can vote on killing him.” Sam whispered “Remember Sarah, She mated that human beta but didn't tell anyone about it for a year”

“What when?” Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, He didn't remember Sarah that much but she just left one day, “Bobby said she was killed by hunters, Held a meeting for it and everything.”

“That is what they told everyone, But I overheard Ellen saying it was a shame that they had to kill such a young vampire over a stupid rule.”

Sarah was only 50 years, Had no idea how old she was human years but yeah that was young. She must of pissed off the council if that meant her death as well.

“What do you expect me to do Sam, Turn him now?”

Sam didn't even answer that he just gave a bitch face and turned to Cas who was sitting on the couch looking at the two whispering. 

“Give me a few months to prepare him for what is to come, I don't want him to go in this blind.” Dean sighed and turned to Cas who smiled back at him.

“OK Dean but I promise you, You don't do it I will. You are my brother and I wont watch you be in pain cause of your stupidness.” Sam went to the front door... “I will be back in a few months” He shut the door and Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Cas was up the moment Sam was out the door.  
“So what happened?” 

“I want us to get to know each other first, Since Sam brought up that fact its not a good idea to wait two years Since the Clan will want to know who I am mated to the soon as they see me.”

“They come by?” Cas looked scared a bit as his eyes went wide.  
“They check up on everyone who live outside the main house, There are about 25 of us and 7 live by themselves.”

“Oh” Cas said quietly. “May I scent you now?”   
“I would love that very much” Dean rumbled out.

Castiel went towards Dean and got on his toes to get at the alphas neck, Dean wasting no time picked the omega up as Cas squeaked and rubbed his nose up and down the base of his neck even going far as to dart his tongue a bit at the mating spot.

“Shit” Dean growled out smelt slick, He was itching to bite what was his. 

Cas was in heaven his nose was in the alpha's neck and a tongue lick the spot where Dean would make his claim and he felt slick drip from his hole and Dean growled out. “Alpha....please” He felt himself say. He had never wanted to have a knot before as badly as he wanted Dean's.

He felt himself being put down, “I can't Cas, I wont be able to stop myself from biting you.” Dean stained to say.

“Don't fight it then, mate me now, I am ready” Cas demanded.

“Thats not the problem, I was planning on mating you right before I turned you.” Dean said eyes red “never heard of a vampire to just stop at one bite. And right now I want to devour you!” He said licking the shell of Cas's ear making slick pool in his underwear. 

Pulling away Dean chuckled “I want you to learn about what you are going to be first my omega. So many of us, me included were turned without knowing what to do.” Dean turned to the kitchen grabbing a soda he bought earlier for Castiel. “I want you to be prepared and ask questions.

“Can I sleep in your bed?” Castiel blurted out

Dean chuckled again “Yes my omega, You will be sleeping in my bed. I want to hold you and learn everything about you.”

“Ok, Can we go to bed, Its late.” Cas yawned it was 1am.  
“I do need to hunt first, I was busy with getting you food I forgot” Dean frowned “You sleep in my bed and we can talk when I get back or wait till tomorrow.”

“OK” Cas sadly said but Dean needed to eat, Then a thought came up “Uh, when I turn. Can I have revenge on people who wronged me?”

“If you want to, Get revenge on bullies or even your whole family I would gladly help you.” Dean said pausing at the stairs “But think about that, The first thing I had to learn was dealing with being able to take a life” 

Castiel thought about his father hitting him all the time just because he felt like it, And frowned. “Not now Cas,” Dean kissed his head. You're tired” 

Dean got him settled in his bed, Cas was out as soon as his head hit the pillows. Dean smiled and surrounded Cas in more pillows and a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping out the window.

Cas is going to make a great vampire, He will make sure to take Cas to all types of places around the world that he and Sam went to back when they were young. With a quick look back at the house Dean went into the night...  
\---------=

It was 5am when Cas woke up, He was sweaty and hot. “What, That can't be right” He said to no one. He just had a heat two and a half months ago and he wasn't due for one in another two weeks. Dean just said he wanted to wait and here Cas was in heat and... God he needed to be filled. 

First he needed to get the blanket off. Kicking the blanket onto the floor he shed his clothing he was wearing till he was completely naked, laying back down on his stomach he started to stroke himself taking three fingers to probe his hole. A twist of his wrist and he was cumming into the sheet with a cry just as he heard the door open. 

“Cas?” Dean's voice sounded choked at what he saw and his eyes were wild with lust “You're...Fuck”

Castiel writhed as he smelled Dean enter the room, He needed his alpha, Why wasn't Dean moving and taking care of him? “Dean” He moaned out. “ moving his fingers in and out of his hole, “Alpha”

That seemed to make the man move, and he was on the bed in seconds with a growl the alphas cock pushed in him. “Mine” Dean snarled as he thrusted hard making the omega moan and push back against him. 

“Dean” Castiel chanted as he felt another orgasm build in his belly as Dean grabbed his cock and started stroking fast

“Come with me omega” Dean purred as his knot began to swell.

“Alpha!” Cas came hard at the same time Dean's knot locked inside him and he felt Dean bite down on his neck as he Came still thrusting a bit.

Dean cleaned the wound gently, Castiel was still sated and he felt like he could die happy now till all the sudden Dean pulled slightly. “Ow” he pushed back towards Dean.

“Cas!” Dean said startled “OMG What did I do?” He was panicking.  
“What, You regret it?” Castiel looked hurt  
“No, I just....I...Did I take too much blood?” Dean looked at Castiels face “Do you feel faint?”  
“Thats what you are worried about, No Dean, I feel wonderful.” Castiel smiled brightly “I was so scared that I was in heat early but you took care of me like a good alpha.... I thought you said you would turn me after you mated me,”

Dean frowned, I thought that when I finally bit you that I would lose control. But I guess my alpha kept me in check to make sure I didn't hurt you.” Dean kissed Castiel “I don't even remember anything past seeing you with your fingers in your hole, would of hated turning you without knowing it”

Castiel thought about it, and after a bit when Dean's knot deflated he turned to really kiss Dean. “I think we should get some sleep before my next wave hits.” He touched his new mating mark before laying back down.

Five days of heat later and Dean and Castiel were exhausted but happy, Everything may not have gone like they planned but it was a good start to a new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment

Dean had been thrilled that Castiel had been so eager with his questions, The last two weeks were filled with everything Dean could think of teaching him that he didn't know when he first was turned.

They were laying in bed waiting cuddling after sex when the question of Dean's past came up.

“How and when were you turned Dean?” Castiel lifted his head out of Dean's chest, turning his hand around in his.

“I hate to think about it” Dean said sighing “Its not a pleasant memory”

Dean sat up and put his head against the headboard, “Kinda was hoping that you would never ask me” He half laughed.  
“Well, I would like to know who you were in the past” Castiel sat up and rubbed his arm “But..”

“I was 23 at the time and stupid.” Dean stopped for a second to look at Cas, “It was 1818 when I was turned a few months after my birthday I had stormed out of our house when my father had yelled at me for not mating yet.” 

Castiel gasped doing the math in his head, Dean was 223 years old “That means you are over 200 years old.”  
“Yeah, Still not the oldest vamp in our clan” Dean chuckled at the shocked expression  
“How old is Sam” Castiel asked curiously  
“nah uh, little omega, if you want Sam's story you ask him when you see him next” He chuckled as the omega huffed in defeat. “Can I continue?”

“Well, My dad was always trying to fix me up with these sweet docile omegas that would make great alpha pups, But I didn't want my mate chosen for me or at least docile enough that they wouldn't look me in the eyes.” Dean growled “When I reached twenty and Sam came of age where he presented as alpha as well, Dad started to double his efforts and I just couldn't take it anymore.

“He was yelling at me, I took the dates with the omegas but always returned with a 'No' so he went off on saying Sam was already courting a fine omega and I needed to hurry up and settle. I ran out of the house and went to the bar, Never had been to one before but dad visited one all the time and seemed to enjoy it. I was totally out of my element and I was sitting at the bar when a man sat next to me, An alpha but his smell wasn't unpleasant and he offered to buy me a drink since I looked like a lost puppy.”

“We chatted for an hour, We flirted with each other as well. I have no preference to sub gender and knew I liked males over females anyway. So when he asked if I wanted to get out of there I just nodded and we ended up in a hotel where he knotted me, he elongated his fangs and I started panicking but since we were tied I couldn't escape and he bit me, I thought I was dying when he started bleed me dry but then he bit himself and started feeding me his own blood. I passed out when that happened and came to an empty room”

Dean's eyes were filled with unshed tears and Castiel put his head in his chest to calm his alpha.

“I was so sensitive to sound and smell, I ended up stumbling back home covered in my and this dudes blood. I am glad Sam wasn't home at the time but dad was and when he saw me he thought I mated stupidly and smacked me. I fucking lost it and ended up blacking out for a minute coming to with my dad's blood everywhere and his body on the ground with his neck torn open.”  
“I was scared of what I was for a long time, I ran away from everything.” Dean petted Castiels head “Left Sam, didn't come back till I could control my hunger and that didn't happen for a few years when Bobby found me.”

“I am sorry alpha” Castiel said nuzzling his neck

“Nah, Its in the past for a reason. And I found you now” Dean nuzzled back nipping the omega back.

After another round of sex and some sleep Dean said he needed to hunt for food and he would come back soon and he wanted to talk about when they would do the transformation, Castiel smiled and was giddy the whole time Dean was gone.

\-------[  
Dean was ready for Cas to turn, He just needed Cas to know one more thing. Dean wanted Cas to pick one of the people who hurt him as his first meal, He wanted to see it first hand too. Wanted to watch his omega feed on the asshole who hurt him, He wanted Cas to show him the person and walk up to whomever it is and say 'this is the one'. 

Dean smiled at the thought.  
\------------=

Castiel was practically bouncing off the walls when Dean came back, It was just after midnight and he laughed when the omega kissed him greedily.

“When are we going to do it” Castiel led Dean to the couch to talk  
“After we get your first meal baby” Dean chuckled when the omega tilted his head in confusion “We don't want a massacre in this town we're in, So I thought we would pick up one of your bullies from school tomorrow, Freak them out when they realize you are going to kill them.” 

Castiels pupils dilated and he smiled evilly at the idea and Dean was hard instantly, The fact that his omega got turned on by the idea of killing a bully was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed.

He pounced on the omega and claimed his lips making him whimper underneath him.

\-----------=  
Dean hated bringing Cas outside, Cas was still human but as long as he was with Dean no one would touch him.

They were at the school in seconds with Dean's speed. And Cas held his hand walking the hallways and walking towards his old locker. “He always passes here, His locker his just down there” 

“Ok baby, I am going to be right behind the corner over there.” Dean pointed and Castiel nodded.

They planned out how they do this, And who they would get. Cas would say everything to entice Crowley, A chase would get him running right into Dean and knocked out in no time.

“Castiel, What are you doing here?” Crowley sneered “Your parents said you mated and ran off, Did you run away from your alpha?” He snickered “Needed a real knot in that whore hole.”

“Fuck you Crowley” Castiel spat out and took off. 

Crowley looked stunned before he looked pissed and then began to chase him, Castiel ran hard and fast before Crowley grabbed his leg yelling “I am going to fuck you till you can't walk you stupid bitch” Before Dean's growl and fist connected with his face.

“You ok baby” Dean looked over Cas picking him up from the floor where he had fallen.  
“Yeah, Lets just go before we're seen and someone reports us.” Castiel grunted.

Dean picked up Castiel and then Crowley and ran home.  
\--------------=

“All I have to do is drink your blood?” Castiel looked up at Dean  
“Yeah, Then feed on human blood” Dean said biting himself

Crowley was down in the basement and currently banging on the door.

Castiel licked his lips and licked at Dean's wrist wound. 

“How do you feel” Dean asked   
“Weird, but not that different kind of tingly” Castiel looked at his hands “What are you doing?”

Dean was placing furniture near the door like a maze. We can break through doors if we want to badly. And I want to make sure that you have a harder time doing it.”

“Oh” Castiel giggled, His whole body felt lighter, He could hear his own breath. “Dean I can hear my own breath”

“Yeah?” Dean chuckled “Wait till you taste blood for the first time”  
“Am I ready?”  
“Feel ready, I am with you the whole step of the way” Dean stood behind Cas.

Opening the door and letting Crowley fall on his ass made Castiel chuckle, Dean was there in case anything went wrong but other than that he was not going to do anything.

“What the hell bitch” Crowley snarled out “My parents are going to kill you when the find me, they are going to demand you...”

“Shut up!” Castiel growled out “Two years I put up with your threats of knotting me and the insults to all omegas.” 

“You think you are the gift to us all, But in reality you are nothing but garbage that even the lowest scum wouldn't take you.” Castiel punched him.

Dean stood by watching Cas belt out more insults and punches and when Crowley had a split lip only then did Cas stop to look back at Dean. “Go ahead little omega”  
“Castiel stop!” Crowley growled out in an alpha voice

Castiel ripped open the alpha's neck and covered himself in blood. The alpha was dead and Cas huffed when he was finished.

“Lets go take a shower Cas” Dean said huskily “Let me wash you, Take care of you.”

Castiel nodded and headed up the stairs noticing the alpha's arousal he sprinted with Dean groaning behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel had been ruthless in killing for food, He barely needed help at luring his prey out and feeding on them. The shy, timid omega Dean had met a month ago was gone. 

Castiel had taken charge of the whole house, Becoming dominant in the most stunning and frightening ways. Sex was rougher, Cas liked to be on top with Dean pinned underneath him while Cas impaled himself on his knot, Dean loved how his omega changed to grow into his own Vampire just like he did.

As the month ended Sam came over earlier than expected making the new vampire hiss and growl at the intruder.

“Sam I told you to knock first. Cas needs to know you are not a threat now” Dean frowned eyes meeting Cas “Cas its ok baby, Remember Sam is my brother. Not a threat”

Cas glowered at Sam but walked back upstairs to the bedroom going to bed, He had been too tired to argue with Dean about his brother. The door shut with a silence and then Sam wacked him.

“What was that for?” Dean glared.  
“How long has he been with pup?” Sam bristled.  
“What? He's not. He hasn't gone through a heat yet since he turned,” Dean scoffed.  
“Well, He's pregnant Dean, Did he have a heat here before you turned him?

Dean paced the hallway twisting his jacket sleeve in his arms. “His heat, Yeah. But it's almost impossible to impregnate a human without a full moon.”  
“But you were with him during heat.” Sam sighed as he looked up the stairs “How long was it ago since.”  
“Almost a month, I just came back from hunting and he...I claimed him without hurting him.” Dean half smiled at the memory.

“You claimed him and that made it possible to get pregnant” Sam huffed “A Blood claim is the only other way it can be done. He is about two months now, This is bad Dean.”

“I came early to tell you about the head Council, They got wind of Castiel and now want to meet him.”

“The council...Shit.” Dean sat and held his head in his hands  
“Yeah, The law saying a vampire/human cannot bring offspring into the world, But since Cas is now a vampire we could possible pass it off as just a vampire pup.” Sam tried to calm his brother down.  
“With Jo's Nose?” Dean balked “That girl will scent it as soon as I walk in with Cas.  
“Well good news then, They are coming here” Sam winced when Dean shouted.  
“HERE” Dean balked “Why here?”

“They want to see the new vampire, And since its an omega they think its best to do on the territory of the pair. Not cause stress for the new one, I can tell them he is with child and buy you a few months. Close to the due date at least.” Sam frowned “You need to start reading the books about things like this.” 

Sam left to give them some time before the council showed up.

_----=  
Dean would start in the library, Reading everything if it meant Cas was safe. But He stopped when his mind went to pups. His omega is carrying his pup. He grabbed a few books and went to their bedroom. 

Cas was sleeping on his side clutching the blankets softly snoring. He somewhat made a nest that Dean didn't even see the day before. Of course omegas start nesting when pregnant but he had been alone for so long he didn't even know what to look out for. Snuggling up to Cas was the final straw, His scent was stronger and had a hint of Cinnoman to it. 

'I wont let them hurt you” Dean laid his hand over the omega's flat stomach and Cas purred in his sleep and curled into him.

Dean started reading, First he got a book on hybrid pups.

'The pup from a human and a supernatural have mixed results' Dean read ' The pup could have the traits of the alpha or Omega parents or have new traits all together.' Dean looked at Cas. 'It is said that said pup could bring chaos to all involved, Making Supernaturals a target for hunters with its unknown abilities. Thus a law was placed and all hybrids killed off to ensure that our way of life can be preserved.' Dean read further and nothing said that they had proof just knowledge.

“They don't even give examples?” Dean growled and threw the book. “They have theories but nothing concrete, They were given information that a hybrid would be dangerous but no cases of it happening?”

Dean curled up against his mate and pup and slept.

=====-  
“Sam!” Bobby came down the stairs and greeted the boy.  
“Hey Bobby,” Sam smiled

“Where the hell is Dean, Its been months since i've seen that idjit” Bobby frowned as the head of the house he hated when he was ignored by any of his charges.

“Thats what I am coming to tell you about,” Sam sighed “Dean mated and his mate is pregnant, Before you get angry on Dean not telling you, He wants to wait till a few months in for a meeting.”

Bobby calmed down as he was going to start shouting but he understood a new mate needed time to adjust and pregnant made it harder if new scents are around.  
“Which clan did he mate from, Or is this a rouge?” He sighed, Knowing Dean it was the latter.

Sam didn't answer he just nodded and looked away. “I told Dean I wouldn't give much detail and let him tell you when he was ready.”

“There is something you're not telling me Sam,” Bobby side eyed him, But before he could question him further Gordon burst into the room angry.

“The hunters are on our trail again, Something about two human kids going missing” 

Gordon didn't care about the kid part, He killed anyone he wanted and actually liked the younger ones. But when hunters got involved that meant that he had to watch his back and be careful and he hated that he had to look out for danger.

“Someone didn't leave bodies behind like they were supposed to, Make it look like an accident!” The beta growled out

They had rules about bleeding prey, 'Don't make it look like an obvious vampire attack!' ordinary humans wouldn't pick up on a vic with marks but hunters are smarter than that.

Sam looked at the two and shrugged turning to leave but Bobby told him hold up. “We are calling an emergency meeting! All vampires in the clan are a must, Including your brother and new mate Sam.” he looked at the alpha. 

“But...” Sam started to protest.  
“Not another word, We got hunters sniffing around, All clan members need to be here or face punishment! Go get them.” Bobby used his head alpha voice.

Sam swallowed hard, His brother and mate were going to be in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was feeling funny, He woke up with Dean wrapped around him tightly, He wanted to snuggle in the blankets and go back to sleep but his stomach was doing flips. 

“Dean” Castiel frowned as the grip got tighter on his waist “Dean!” He growled out and pushed the alpha awake.

Dean woke up with a start as his eyes shot open and an angry omega glaring at him. “What's wrong Cas?” 

“I don't know, But it feels weird, Can it be a vampire thing?” Castiel frowned

“You think its the pup?” Dean asked sleepily and was confused at the weird shocked expression he was given.

“What do you mean pup?” Castiel looked like he was going to faint.  
“You didn't know, I thought omegas were supposed to feel it as soon as they conceived?” Dean sat up.

“NO!” Castiel panicked “My parents didn't think it was wise for me to have sexual education so they denied me permission to attend the class.”

Omegas had to have a written permission slip from their alpha parent to be able to take the Omega sex ed class, Castiels Father thought he didn't need to know anything other than how to please an alpha so he was denied and knew next to nothing about his own body, If it wasn't for an omega in 7th grade telling him about heat toys he would of suffered.

“Dean, How do you know I am?

“I can smell the pup Cas.” Dean said trying to calm his mate down “Smells like cinnamon mixed in with your vanilla and Cherries.” Dean smiled when Castiel blushed

“Um, How long have I been pregnant?” He said out loud but shook his head when he answered his own question “My heat!” He shouted making Dean jump. “That was two months ago, I was human still. What does that mean? Is our pup safe?”

“Well, It means we are going to have a hybrid pup, I mean there are no ways to tell what the pup will be like, The last known hybrid was killed before anything was documented and there is nothing on hybrids in general.” Dean stopped talking when Castiel paled.

“Killed” The omega whispered

“Don't worry Cas, I wont let anyone touch you or our pup” He growled out 

“Why were they killed Dean” Tears forming in Castiels eyes as he asked

Dean sighed “Hybrids are considered dangerous to our and supernatural kind, They can have abilities that neither parent have and cause chaos if not raised properly. Hunters get wind of the problem and kill a bunch of us or anything resembling, A ban was put into place and the hybrids were killed to save our kind from going extinct. Its a stupid rule to not even give them a chance but fear does that to people.  
“Not our pup, Dean our pup will not be like that!” Castiel held his stomach  
“I know, And I wont let anyone tell us we cant have this pup.” Dean nuzzled into Castiels neck.  
\-----------------=  
The pair were sitting on the couch watching a movie, Castiel's stomach had grown in the past week and was starting to get noticeable and Dean could not stop touching it.

Knocking suddenly startled the couple and Dean went to answer it.

Sam was standing there frowning and before Dean could get a word out Sam had made his way inside, “Bobby is calling an emergency meeting” Sam turned towards Dean

“What do you mean, What happened?” Dean was frowning now and Castiel was worried.

“What does that mean” He got up and walked over towards the two alphas.

“It means we have no choice but to go to the main house” Dean growled out “The council is summoning all of us or a punishment will be in order.”

“What's wrong with going, They were going to find out about me anyway right?” Castiel tried to cheer up Dean.

Sam turned to Castiel “Except that you are pregnant with a hybrid, Every vampire in the house will be able to smell it.”

Castiel gulped

“Don't worry we will protect you Castiel, As long as we limit your contact with everyone it should be fine.” Sam forced a smile at the omega.  
\------------=  
They arrived at the main house a couple days later, Dean had purchased scent blockers to try to hide the scent of Castiels pregnancy, But it would dilute it not take it away since vampires have super scense of smell.

Bobby had greeted them with a warm smile and looked towards Castiel “Hello there, You must be Dean's mate, Sam didn't say you were a male omega thats rare.” He said surprised

Castiel swallowed deeply and shook the alphas hand “Its nice to meet you sir.”

“No sir business, makes me feel old.” Bobby chuckled

“You are old Bobby” Dean patted his back

“Hey, 800 is not that old” Bobby scowled, “So what's your name” He turned to Castiel

“Castiel Novak” Castiel said looking at the alpha who sighed and then frowned.

“Dean.” The alpha growled “You didn't meet him, You fucking turned him!”

Castiel hid behind Dean.  
“How...” Dean looked shocked

“Hunters been snooping around since two kids went missing two months ago, Gordon alerted me to the problem, Do you have the other one as well?” The alpha growled out.

“No I don't,” Dean defensively said not admitting that Cas had killed him.

Dean took a stance protecting Cas from Bobby incase the other alpha decided to do something.

“Don't posture me boy, I aint gonna do anything to him.” Bobby said calming down “But that boy has to show himself around town so the hunters back off that's an order.”

Come inside, You are going to explain to everyone why I had to call this stupid meeting in the first place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet the council and as always Please comment


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos in this one, Hope you like your guy's Characters. You are now in the story, more interactions in later chapters.

Dean put his arm around Castiel's waist possessively as they entered the house, He didn't want anyone getting to close. Sam sensed that Dean wanted him to also stay close by as he gave his brother a silent nod in agreement and watched for anything odd.

Castiel's eyes went wide as he took in the scene around him, the whole livingroom was filled with clan members mingling and he felt out of place all the sudden.

A red haired omega female vampire with green eyes, Piercings and tattoos up and down her left arm cleared her throat to get everyones attention. “Everyone should know why we are here,” She addressed the crowd “Hunters are in the area cause two kids have gone missing and are snooping around and that is not good for us.” She frowned.

The crowd starts talking and a guy speaks up “Why do we all have to be here, If it is only in this area then it should only be the ones who live in this town” 

The male vampire was from two towns away and the others who decided to move out of the main house agreed as well.

Another female vampire a beta this time with Pink hair came up the steps and growled out “We don't know if they were abducted or killed here or out of town, All we know is that they were from here and everyone is a suspect.”

Bobby looked at Dean then and nodded in his direction, Making sure that Dean knew that he better do something before a fight broke out.

“Don't leave my side” Dean said to Cas as he grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd.

“Everyone!” Dean said in a loud voice that startled Castiel “I am Dean as most of you know, I have an announcement to make.” He looked to Cas and smiled “This is Castiel Novak, He is one of the missing, Now before you all start pelting me with insults I want to tell you to hear me out.” He took a deep breath 

“I was not intending to turn Cas at first, At first I was going to eat him, He startled me at first when he stood up to me not knowing what I was but as just an alpha that looked like was going to kill him, looked into my eyes telling me he didn't care if he died.” Dean sadly looked at Cas who was frowning now “I ran because I have never met anyone in all my years to talk to me like that, Later I ran into him again this time at his house and he looked like he was beaten up. Castiel here was being abused by his parents and sibling just for being what he is, A male omega.”

“I turned him knowing that I couldn't stand being away from him, He is my true mate.” 

“True mates don't exist, you wanted a bitch” Alistair said smirking “You wanted a hole to fuck, didn't have to turn the whore, I just fuck them before I bleed them dry.”

Dean snarled at Alistair for the remark and the man just grinned wider

“Alistair, Knock it off.” Bobby growled out “Dean is going to be talked to by the council about his actions as well as showing the hunters that Castiel is not missing by showing him around town” He addressed the crowd.

That seemed to calm everyone down and the crowd dispersed   
\----------------=

Dean and Castiel went around town the next week making sure to be seen by people. When Castiel showed up near places he was frequently seen at most only glanced his way when they noticed the mating mark on his neck.

Castiel hated it, He knew people would just scoff at him and think the worst of him, A typical omega who ran away as soon as they got knotted and bred by an alpha.

He cringed when they went down his neighborhood and people snickered as they saw him. Dean growled at them, Holding him close as they walked up his old house steps.

“OMG, Castiel!” His sister Anna frowned at him when she saw him at the door “Dad is going to beat the crap out of you.” She snickered but stopped when Dean appeared next to him.

“He what now?” Dean scowled at the omega in front of his mate.

“Dad!Mom! You have to come here” Anna shouted into the house.

Castiel went into the house swallowing loudly as he took Dean's hand leading him inside and closing the door.

It was weird being back inside the house, He thought he would never have to go back, Seeing his family sitting on the couch staring at him made him feel small and he tried to hide behind Dean.

Michael, his father came up to him and sniffed him “Got yourself mated, So this is why you disappeared?” He sneered at Dean “You know you lost me money on my omega son, He was going to be mated to my business partner when he ran off. Little shit been nothing but a burden since he was born and nothing but disappointment since he became an omega whore, but at least I was going to get something out of him.”

Dean bristled at what he was hearing. Michael continued “Never wanted more kids, When the mate got pregnant with a boy I at least thought “Hey I get another alpha son” But No, That happened.” He pointed to Castiel. “How are you going to pay me for him”

“Stop!” Dean shouted “Cas is not some thing to sell and he definitely is not a disappointment! I am not going to give you one cent, He is my mate my equal.”

Everyone laughed, Even the omega girls who Dean thought might have had some sort of sympathy since they were they same.

“My other children know there place, They know once they come of age they are going to be mated off as well.” Michael laughed at Dean's expression “You must not be from a stupid family that lets their omegas run free”

Castiel tapped Dean on the shoulder “Can we just go, they see that i'm alive.”

“Why did you even post fliers around town if you don't care about him!?” Dean growled as they headed towards the door. 

“He was an investment, I lost 15 grand because of this one stupid mistakes, I guess I should of instilled harder punishments or scared him of alphas.” Michael sighed “Oh well, if it were just a mating bite it could have been broken, but you impregnated him and that is harder to get rid of” He smirked.

Dean snarled and slammed the door as they walked out of it.

“What they hell is wrong with that guy?” Dean asked Cas when they got out.

“I don't know, He wasn't always like that” Castiel sniffed “Everyone around here just thinks omegas have one job, Breed the next alpha generation, males are supposed to be just alphas or betas. I have never met another male omega.

Dean thought about that, It was time Cas was introduced to one...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone,
> 
> A lot has happened in the past two months, sorry for not posting but stuff got way way to stressed out around my house. I was not in a good state of mind to write, Got depressed and sick, My cat had to go to the vets and it was very traumatic. I lost my writing mojo and just into a funk that even reading couldn't help bring me out of it... So I am back now yay
> 
> please comment

A week later Dean was summoned back to the main house for the problems he caused. Castiel stayed home since he was currently feeling sick and Dean wanted him to be away from anyone who would scent the pup and hurt him, Sam stayed over to watch him.

Castiel had the most realistic dream that night he swore it was real,

He was standing in the middle of an open field at night surrounded by a forest. Howls were heard all around him but he was not afraid of the noise, It calmed him somehow. Castiel felt tingling up and down his whole body a white wolf pup appeared in front of him, His eyes went wide as he saw Dean and the wolf suddenly shifted into a little girl.

“D-Dean?” Castiel said confused at why his mate was appearing here.

Dean just smiled at him and held the girls hand as she smiled up at him with big Blue eyes. That is when Castiel noticed it. That pup looked just like Dean, But how? Castiel looked at the pair and tilted his head as it dawned on him. His pup...That is their pup!  
\--------=  
“Dean!” Castiel cried out as tears ran down his face.

Sam ran into the room with a puzzled look on his face, “Cas?”

“Dean?” Castiel got out of bed on shaky legs “I need to tell him something”

“Woah, You were sick the last few days, and Dean is at the main house still and wont be back for at least a week.” Sam said ushering back to bed, “Do you need a blood bag?”

Dean had gathered blood bags the past two weeks for Castiel so he wouldn't have to hunt, It was getting harder for Castiel to move too fast without throwing up, Dean was very protective when they went out and Castiel had almost gotten hurt when he told an alpha he wasn't interested and went to throw up on the outside wall as the alpha followed him snarling about him teasing him.

Dean put his foot down then. Until the pup was born Castiel would let Dean do the hunting and he would bring bags home for him. 

Vampire pregnancy lasts only 4 months,Since Castiel was human when he conceived they guessed it could either be 4-6 months. Dean didn't want him hunting anyway when they had no idea if he could randomly go into labor suddenly.

“They wanted me to pay for him” Dean growled out. He was rehashing the story of what happened the week they showed Cas around. “Like cattle, That man didn't veiw him more than what dollar sign he could get on him,Even his own daughters were being sold to wealthy alphas ”

The five elders in the room looked at each other, The woman known as Souix spoke then. “Being that it may, You took the mans omega son without permission, caused an uproar with the hunter community” She paused “ I hate that some alphas think that they can sell off their kids and I know that is not the reason you did it...That matter is behind us because the hunters have left and we can go on our daily lives.”

She sat back down  
Bobby spoke then. “Some of the clan have been asking for a punishment for the problems you caused boy.” The older alpha grumbled “They want us to make a lesson out of you to the youngins to not go repeat this.”

Dean gulped “Bobby?”

“You know I can't show favoritism just because you found a mate, So I am gonna have to hash something out.”

“I have a pregnant mate at home! I cant just...” Dean started growling. He knew what punishment meant, He has seen some dished out. Three months in solitary with no feeding and no visitors unless it is to be beaten in the main hall, All the while confessing to why you got this punishment in the first place.

“Calm your fangs boy!” Bobby snapped at him. “I am not talking about taking you away from him. We haven't discussed it yet on what you should get. But be ready to be summoned back here for when it does.”

Dean looks down at the floor trying to calm himself, He was ready to fight to get back to Cas if he had to.

“Go back to your mate boy” Bobby smiled up at him “When that pup is born I want it back here so we can introduce it as part of the clan ASAP”

Dean smiled then ran down the flight of stairs not noticing the shadow lurking and frowning at the results. “That omega will need to pay then” He sneered.  
\---=

Dean burst though his house, He had been gone too long and the scare of never seeing him again had made him hurry home faster than expected.

“Cas!” Dean called all the way upstairs “Baby, I rushed to get home to you” He opened the door to see his omega sleeping peacefully in bed.

Sam was in the spare bedroom reading when Dean knocked on his door, “How long has he been sleeping?”

“Few hours, Been tired the whole week too. He hates the blood bags” Sam chuckles at Deans laugh at mentioning it. “How'd it go? Did they punish you?” All laughter gone.

“Not yet Sammy, But they will do something but they don't know what yet. The whole clan wants to make an example of me for the hunter thing.” Dean sighed “But since Cas is pregnant they are thinking of another way, I hope or at least wait a bit for the pup to grow till I need to be taken.”

“I didn't mean it Sam, the problems with Cas and all. I just...”

Saw an omega who needed help who turned out to be your mate” Sam said smirking. “Go to him, rest up.”

Dean did just that and climbed into bed and hugged the omega. 

“Dean” Castiel hummed in his sleep and turned around to nuzzle at his neck “Missed you....She missed you too.”

“She?” Dean looked down at Cas confused.

A contented sigh came with a nod “The pup” And then light snores were heard.

“A girl huh,” Dean looked at the pregnant bump and smiled “Love you baby girl”  
\-----=

Dean woke with an omega on top of him moaning taking the alphas cock to his hole “Morning Cas,” He laughed as the omega speared himself in one go. “Fuck” Dean grabbed onto Castiels hips and thrust up.

“Morning alpha” Castiel said in a half lidded moan.

It ended to quickly and Dean turned them to their sides to wait out his knot while licking the mating bite. “Nice wake up call, What was that for.”

“Was horny and you wouldn't wake up the first two times so I helped myself” Castiel flushed

Twenty minutes later as Dean cleaned them both up he rubbed his hands over the pup bump multiple times, “Hey little girl, Daddy can't wait to meet you, see what type of hybrid you look like.” he nipped up the bump making Cas squirm and laugh.

“Dean quit it, I need to tell you the dreams I had while you were away...They were about the pup.”

Castiel had many dreams the following days about the pup, some were the same others showed different stuff. What Castiel picked out was that his pup was going to be some type of special hybrid even he didn't know existed. His pup was going to change something big when she was born.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean paced the Livingroom, He was on the phone with Sam and they have been talking back and forth for the past two weeks since Sam went home. 

Cas had been having dreams and telling Dean about it with enthusiasm and Dean was worried, Not because he thinks his mate is delusional or hysterical like Sam said, But because vampires and shifters didn't get along they stayed clear of each other. Plus if one were to mate the other who knows what would happen.

It falls in the gray area of human and supernatural rules, Knowing that vampires clan takes everything seriously he doubts it will be overlooked, Besides if they find out Cas was pregnant before being turned it wont matter if the pup is a supernatural.

Sam was yelling into his ear trying to get his attention.

“I don't think he is crazy Sam” Dean huffed out annoyed his brother would suggest that, “But come on, When was the last time you ever heard of a shifter coming near a vampire and not trying to kill one another. I think I would of known if Cas was a shifter before I turned him, Shifter genes just don't appear in humans Sam!”  
-  
“Something is up then, Dean,” Sam sighed “Look go be with your mate, ask about family history, maybe its in his blood. I have to hunt before bed, Bye Dean” Sam hung up the phone.  
-  
After hanging up with Sam, Dean walked up the stairs to the bedroom to see a sleeping Cas hugging his pregnant belly. Dean smiled at the sight, At almost four months he could sense and smell his pup now. That alone frightened him as well and he frowned, the sweet smell of blood that was half human but human still, He could also smell the vampire side but he knew if anyone got close enough they would know the secret inside Cas.

He crawled into bed spooning his omega, placing his open hand to feel the pup slightly kick at it. Scenting along the mating bite and getting a small sigh of contentment from Cas, Dean closed his eyes.

The next day after getting Cas fed with enough blood bags(it was too dangerous to be out of the house now, With the due date a month or so away) Dean wanted to find answers. First stop the omegas parents, He hopes he doesn't have to stay long.

\--=  
Upon arriving at the front door Dean schooled his anger he felt since he last arrived visited. Knocking on the door he was greeted by the same omega who opened the door the last time he was here.

“Yes,Alpha?” The omega sheepishly said not looking him in the eye.

Dean was momently stunned at the omega in front of him before he spoke up, “I need to talk to your father.”

The omega was different then when he and Cas were here together. She gestured him in without words and went to go get her father. 

Michael had come out of the back with a frown on his face “You let a random alpha into the home? Didn't ask for a name, just assumed he was nice enough not to....” The frown turned into a scowl “What do you want?

Dean didn't answer that with a response. “I need to ask you some questions about your family history”

“What about it, Not like I would give you any insight.” Michael scoffed “You mated my son without my consent, Lost me money, Now you want me to just hand you over some information.” he chuckled “Does my bitch son have a medical problem, You want to know if it is transferable for the pup?”

Dean growled “No, he is fine. He just wanted to know his family history thats all!” He walked towards the door. “I don't know what you do to your daughters but im glad I took Cas, He is way better off.”

He walked out without a second thought. Next is the library, They would have at least give some insight of where to search next.  
\--=

Castiel sighed, He hated not being able to do anything other than lay around. He missed hunting and he hated not being able to go outside for fear of another vampire smelling him. “I know, I know, Stop kicking so hard.” He rubbed his stomach as the pup kicked “I don't understand it but I feel like a cheeseburger? But I haven't eaten human food in four months, so why are you craving food now?

He called Sam, Dean saying that to call him if he needed anything while he was away and told him that he needed a cheeseburger, Sam laughed at that but said he will be there as soon as he gets it.

'kick' “I know, uncle Sam is getting you some food” he rubbed 

Knocking at the door made him look up from his belly and at thinking maybe Sam came by to keep him company. Waddling towards the door and unlocking it.

“Hello omega” Gordon smirked at him

Castiel shut the door fast but Gordon was faster “We have a problem, And the problem is you and that abomination you're carrying”

Just then another vampire one he recognized as Alistair came in and was binding his hands and feet together, “Put a bag over his head!” was the last thing he heard before he was hit on the head.   
“Please don't hurt her” he said before he passed out.  
\--[

Sam had just gotten to the front of the hill when he smelt intruders, He ran inside and found the place a mess. 

“Castiel?” Sam called out as he ran up the stairs and into each room but not seeing the omega anywhere

Sam sniffed the air...Gordon and Alistair were in Dean's house, shit. He took out his phone calling Dean.  
\----=

Dean had been at this for hours, This wasn't leading him anywhere. His phone buzzed...

Sam calling? Why was Sam calling?

“Dean! Cas!” Sam was shouting into the phone

“What about Cas” Dean snarled. He didn't like the way his brother shouted his mates name. 

“They took him...” Sam was upset “Alistair and Gordon!”

Dean saw red as he ran out of the library forgetting where he was or in front of who. His pregnant mate was taken and by two of the most sadistic vampires!

Dean was home instantly, He had ran the whole way. Sam was sobbing in the middle of a trashed Livingroom

“What happened Sam.” Dean growled

“I don't know, I came here to drop of a cheeseburger. He called to tell me he wanted food for the pup.” Sam sniffed “I smelt them when I got to the hill, Searched the whole house for him...Nothing.”

Dean tore out into the night, He sniffed around the area for his omega, faint scents was all he could get of the three. They must be driving. He had no choice he needed help.

The clan was the only way to go, They were going to find out one way or another. Either by Alistair and Gordon killing Castiel and telling everyone why. OR Dean could hope for the best saying that his pup is a shifter(Cas's dreams) could help.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non graphic Non con (warning)
> 
> I procrastinated so much on this chapter. it took awhile before I was in the right headspace to get it out.

Cas woke up in a dimly lit room, His head hurt and he couldn't remember what happened. Trying to move his arms revealed they were up above his head, That brought back what happened in a rush of panic and he started to cry out for Dean.

“Now, Now.” A nasally voice pierced the silence, “Crying before the fun starts?” He smirks.

A lanky pale man with yellowish teeth smiled at him followed by a frowning dark skinned man with rugged looks with cold hateful eyes.

“This is not for fun Alistair! We are doing a service by cleaning up a mess Dean Winchester wrought upon us!” The second man came up to Castiel and put a hand up to his stomach “That thing in his womb is against everything we stand for, And turning this omega afterwards is mocking the law!” 

“He is still a hole, and we can still have some fun with it before we kill him” Alistair grinned  
\--=  
Dean was at the council and was telling them everything from the day he met Castiel, The unexpected heat to finding out about the pregnancy after he turned Cas. He also went on to tell them that he expects that his pup is a shifter and by their laws Shifters and vampires can't harm each other without war. That led to most of the council being upset and fuming.

Dean apologized for not telling them sooner but his fears outweighed the just, His mate was now kidnapped by two of their own.

“How do you know” Bobby said with a frown “Shifter pups in non shifter parents don't just happen boy. Calling it like it is, Seems like you are making this up to save your omega and yourself.”

Dean growled at that comment, The one thing he wasn't was a liar and he wasn't going to save his own hide because of that lie. Sam spoke up, Hell Dean forgot his brother was behind him and he jumped when the taller man spoke.

“I did some research on that as I knew that most would doubt my brother,” Sam brought up a scroll. “This is very old, It shows of a Shifter pure-blood line one to of thought to be extinct.”

“What does this have to do with the problem Sam?” Huffed Bobby

“I was getting to that. It shows of the omegas and the pup to somehow link together and show dreams or the future, Castiel was telling Dean how he was having a girl and she would always appear as a white wolf first.” Sam smiled at Dean “Castiel was probably a carrier and didn't know since his family was abusive.”

The council was quiet and then murmurs as they talked. Then it was decided that they needed to get together with the shifters and get together and hunt down Gordon and Alistair.  
\--=

“Cut him again” Alistair laughed as he got behind Castiel. They both had taken turns over and over the last three days knotting him, Threating him with cutting out the pup each time.

He was gross, covered in semen and blood, both from wounds that were inflicted by knife and by being knotted too many times in one setting. They barely fed him, Only enough to keep him alive for their enjoyment. The only thing that was keeping him going was the memory he saw of his pup and Dean in his dreams.  
\--=  
The shifters were not welcoming at first, They were wary of vampires and some refused to shift out of their wolf forms in case of attack. 

When Sam shows them the scroll and Dean tells them of Cas and who he is, That started the motion of getting the elders and speaking with Garth and Kevin.

Garth was head of the elders who researched old lore for fun with his mate Kevin the head of research. When brought the scroll and told of Castiel Novak, Kevin squealed with delight upon hearing the name and that he was with pup.

“So the prophecy is started, A male omega Novak has been born and pupped!” Kevin said giddily but frowned “Where is he, He should be protected here. The pup will not be safe with you.”

“What do you mean its not safe with me?” Dean half heartily growled. Because right now, Cas was not even safe and that means the pup isn't.

“Vampires are not close knit like us, We need a pack to learn to be a wolf.” Kevin growls out “ Castiel probably never learned how to shift as a pup hence the reason why you thought he was human. It was suppressed and dormant”

“So Cas is a shifter then” Dean frowned “His family kept that side of him dormant from him” Dean got angry and some alpha shifters got together to get in front of Kevin and Garth.

“We need to get him back NOW” Dean ran 

“Where is he?” Kevin asked  
“Some assholes took it upon themselves to rid of him, Alistair and Gordon have him and we need to find him before its too late” Sam turned to run after his brother.

Garth got up and told ten alpha wolves to follow, As of now their was a truce between the vampires.  
\---=  
Castiel was barely conscious when Alistair slapped him awake “Tired aren't we?” He chuckled “Its ok, we're done with you anyway”

Castiel let his head loll to the side, They were done with him.... That means....”NO, You can't”

“But we can, See you have an abomination growing inside there.” Gordon came over towards him with a knife and Castiel tried to flinch away “The clan is clear that Abominations are to be dealt with but since we got to you first we got to have some fun with you before we Carve it out.”

A howl erupted before Gordon picked up a bigger knife and Castiel thought he was seeing things since he was dehydrated. Wolves were descending upon the place and then he saw Dean running in

“CAS!” Dean shouted  
Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, his mate was hanging up by chains and he was covered in slashes and bodily fluids.

“Cas, Oh my god. I'm here baby, I'm here” Dean cried as he ripped the chains out of the ceiling and held Cas in his arms. 

“D-De-?” Castiel tried to speak but his voice cut out.

“Shh, its ok. I've got you” Dean cut himself and fed Cas his own blood.

Castiel passed out afterwards due to exhaustion, but he was happy that he was in Deans arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel woke up and clutched his stomach, His pup was still inside moving around and alive. Wincing every time he moved he noticed he was in his bedroom, turning to see Dean looking at him staring at him with worry and a pained expression.

“I'm sorry” Castiel said head down “I was stupid, opened the door when I know you told me dozen of times not too...” Castiel started to cry.

“No” Dean frowned moving towards the bed sitting down “Don't ever apologize for this... This shouldn't of happened to you, I blame myself for not protecting you better and almost lost you and our daughter in the process.”

“But...”

“No Cas!” Dean growled “No buts, What those two did was beyond the laws of what we deal with. They raped you, beat you, cut you. That is not what the clan does, Especially to a pregnant omega. Yes the clan knows about what happened between us, but first I want you to rest and heal before we talk about it.” He kissed Cas on the lips

“lay with me?” 

Dean got in bed and snuggled his mate and Castiel nuzzled under his chin and fell asleep.  
\--=

It was a three days later when Castiel was able to walk downstairs with help from Dean. He was shocked to see wolves in the house first, When Sam spoke up about the scroll and told him to read what it said for himself. Castiel didn't understand at first till Kevin started explaining what it meant and how that Castiel was a pureblood shifter, maybe the last male omega one. Omegas seeing their pups in their dreams, Everything...

“What about my wolf form? ”Castiel frowned “If I am a pure shifter then I should be able to shift too right?”

The room was silent and sad scents filled the air. “Unfortunately, You wont be able to shift at all.” An older female wolf spoke “Your wolf was suppressed for too long, You never were with your own kind to help guide you though the transition. If you started now, You would never be able to shift back to human form and be lost to your wolf.”

It was a little too much for Castiel and he soon felt very tired and wanted to rest. As he laid in bed with Dean started to cry,

“Cas?” Dean turned to hold him

“I wonder if my father knew, Knew about what I was.” Castiel sniffed as he scented Dean “He always treated me like I was different, I had two omega sisters and they were treated better than I was. They were allowed to learn, Make friends while I stayed home wondering why. When I got harassed at school they acted like it was my fault” Castiel wiped his eyes “ The only same treatment we had was that we were to be seen not heard, and obey your alpha without question. Be meek and docile, Nobody wants a bratty omega.

Maybe he was afraid I would find others like me? Or learning that I wasn't so useless overall.” Castiel sounded angry now. “If he knew, I am going to kill him for what he did to me!”

“Shh” Dean wanted Cas to calm down, He wanted to kill Michael too but right now stress is not good for pup or Cas. “Take a nap, Then we can talk about it some more.”

“I hate him” Was the last thing Castiel said  
\---=

Dean walked downstairs after Cas had fallen asleep, His omega was really angry and to be honest with himself he was angry too. But they would of never met if Cas was with his own kind, He would of grown to hate vampires like most do. 

“Stop over thinking Dean” Sam walked over to him patting his shoulder “I can scent you from across the room.”

“Cas would of hated me if he knew what he was Sam, Am I a horrible mate for kinda being happy that he didn't?” Dean said with tears in his eyes and a sad chuckle.

“No, Of course not Dean!” Sam huffed out a snort “You love him so much that you would kill for him, Had killed for him. Why shouldn't you get some happiness, Its not your fault his upbringing was shitty nor was it your fault he didn't know who he was.” Sam gave him a smile.

“Thanks Sam” Dean patted him back on the shoulder   
“No problem.”

_All of the sudden a noise upstairs startles the whole house and Castiels pained cry for Dean breaks all conversation.

Racing up the stairs two at a time Dean sees Cas doubled over the side of the bed and a lamp shattered on the floor next to the picture of them.

“Cas?” Dean kneels next to him and looks his omega in the eyes but the omega has his eyes shut.

“Baby....Hurts so bad....Coming now!” Castiel panted as he tried to push himself up on the bed but shaking weakly on two legs.

“Now? But we got two weeks to go, And you are not healed all the way.....” Dean started babbling and was cut off by Castiel moaning when a contraction hit him.

“Honey everything...Dean go fetch Eileen for me, Just call her name out and someone will get her!” The older omega from before comes in and Dean is pushed out of the room and down the stairs.  
\--=  
Sam was talking to a omega from the wolf pack, He was actually curious about shifters and found out she was curious about vampires too, Sam was smiling like a dope while he told her what she wanted to know he forgot what he wanted to ask. His brother shouted for Eileen and Sam looked at his brother's frantic face and told her that his brother was looking for her.

Following her Dean looked at them but quickly dismissed his questioning look. “ Cas is labor two weeks early. The woman upstairs told me to get you.” He turned as he was heading upstairs to see her frown.

“She can't hear you, She's deaf, Dean but I told her.” Sam gave him a bitchface.

Sam had learning ASL a few decades ago when he and Dean traveled with some other vampires across the world, He wanted to learn new languages and he thought that ASL was a cool language.(And may or may not have at the time wanted to know curse words to throw at his brother without him knowing.)

They rushed upstairs, The older omega (Missouri they found out) was trying to get Castiel to breathe in and out as he had another contraction.

“Deannnn” The Cas whimpered and cried. “Its...its too early, What if shes sick, What if she...?”

At that moment he felt his lower half tug harder then it ever had, Needing his alpha by his side as he felt the urge to push with all he got. “I think she wants out”

Missouri checked Castiel to see if he was dilated enough to push the pup out, “Go ahead honey, You're ready to go” She motioned to Eileen to get some towels.

Castiel pushed for what seemed like hours and he panted and held onto his alpha as a screaming pup came bursting into the world.

“Its a girl” Dean cried out in joy to the room, “I have a daughter, Cas you gave me a daughter!” He kissed his mates head.

Castiel nodded weakly, He knew he gave birth to a daughter but seeing it and holding her as she suckled was still unreal.

“Black hair, Green eyes and a loud cry” Missouri beamed “Is it just as you described in your dream?”

Again Castiel just nodded. “Tired” He said as he held his pup while she finished eating then Dean took and burped her.

“Get some sleep Cas, We can take care of her till she gets hungry again.” Sam said as he looked at the baby.

Castiel closed his eyes and everyone left the room.  
\---=

“What do you mean they wont leave my house!....” Dean was fuming. “Like hell I am going to let them just have my mate and pup just because of some prophecy bull....”

“Dean,” Sam rubbed his temples. “Nobody is going to take anyone calm down.”

The wolves stated to Sam that they were staying put and keeping an eye on Castiel and pup. They didn't like the fact that a vampire just walked in and kidnapped one of their own. Ten wolves stayed behind and were in a spare bedroom. When Dean walked out of his room it was to two wolves outside his door.

A grey wolf shifted back to human form, “Like we would just leave them with you? You almost got them killed. We can protect them better, We stay together and protect each other then venture out alone!” He sneered at Them.

Bobby wanted to know more about the pup so he stayed behind as well. “I would like to know when this pup is supposed to shift?” Everyone turned to look at the old man. “If the pup isn't a shifter we wont have a problem anymore.”

“I'm not following” Grey wolf spoke up

“Law states that vampires don't breed humans, If that pup is half human/vampire it will get destroyed as well the alpha who sired it, Then you can take the omega.” Bobby shrugged

Dean growled

“Three to five years old is the first shift, Its spontaneous.” The wolf sighs “Then after an adult helps guide in the ways of the wolf, Usually the parents.” He looks at the two vampires.

“How about we build a small house on this land, That way a wolf is nearby at all times.” Sam questions

They all agreed to that, Starting to plan where to build that same day and that Eilleen would be staying as the caretaker for the pup when she shifts.

Sam was happy for that (not that he told Dean)


	12. Chapter 12

“What should we name her” Dean spoke softly as he kissed the fuzzy black hair on his daughters head.

Castiel looked at Dean then down at the pup sleeping on his chest. “Um...I thought it was the alpha who names the pups?”

“You carried her, Cas.” Dean kissed him lightly on the lips “I only helped put her in there, You did the hard part” He chuckled.

Smiling at that, Castiel thought about it for a bit. “I never thought this would be possible for me, Having pups with a kind alpha.” He kissed the pups head when she whimpered.

“pups?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows “does that mean more are in our future?”

Castiel chuckled “I think we should name her Ellie”

Dean smiled “I love it, Ellie Winchester”  
\--=  
Ellie was brought downstairs as soon as Castiel was healed and rested, Sam was the first one to hold her Then Eileen to bring a bond for the years to come.

The wolves and vampires had went their separate ways after seeing the pup, Congrats were shared around the clan and pack. Both saying they will check in every so often, Bobby wanted updates on the pup.(He still wasn't sure about the shifters telling the truth about the pup. Law was law no matter how he felt about the Winchester brothers. Only time will tell.)

“She is beautiful” Sam coos at the baby, “Does drink blood or...?”

Vampire babies drink blood as soon as they are born, Castiel grew breasts which is uncommon for vampire male omegas. They think it was because of his shifter gene, And since this never happened before they didn't know what would happen.

“Cas grew breasts but we weren't sure, Not like there was a book on hybrids.” Dean deadpanned and Cas blushed. “But she drinks milk.”

“Thats fascinating” Eileen signed “I wonder what it will be like as she grows, Will she be more wolf or vampire?”

“Three years and she will shift right?” Sam asks turning to Eileen

“Yes, Then we can all relax and watch the pup grow, We should write everything down.” Eileen says “She is the first and if everything is correct will bring the clan and the pack more together as she grows”

“Interesting” Sam smiles excitedly

Castiel whispers to Dean “Is it me or is there something between them?” He chuckles

\---Three years later---  
“Da-” Ellie claps her hands as she lays on the blanket in the front yard. “Da is made funny face” 

“Sure did, Cause i'm a funny guy” Dean laughed as he made another one sticking his tongue out making Ellie squeal.

“When does she shift?” Castiel looked at Eileen who was sitting near Sam holding his hand.

Over the past year they had decided to get together when Eileen had her heat (using condoms, One thing at a time) She was tired of waiting for Sam to make a move and biology made the move for them, And they were both happy for it.

“Not sure, Some take longer” Eileen said looking at the pup “I shift in front of her all the time, Take her around my scented trees.”

Dean heard what they were talking about and sat up from where he laid down. “Bobby called me again said he wants to come down. Says everyone on the council is getting aggravated,” Dean growled. 

Sam went to pick up Ellie, “Lets go inside and play tea, Wear that fancy new dress aunt Eileen got ya.”

After the door was shut to Eileen's(and now Sam's) cabin Castiel cast worried glances at Dean. “What do you mean, What are they going to do?”

“Nothing as of yet, Bobby is talking them down and saying that the year isn't up yet. he reminded them that she could take five years to shift and that seemed to piss them off even more. Seems like they want punishment for breaking the laws in turning a human and breeding a hybrid.”

“They will kill us!” Castiel shouted.

He did the reading of vampire and Shifter laws and he learned what Dean did was unforgivable in the eyes of vampires. Shifters would imprison the accused till they voted on what to do with them, But ultimately death of the pup was a given.

“It wont happen, I wont let it happen.” Dean went to kiss his mate “We will move anywhere and everywhere if we have to. But I think she is just late, She will shift, Don't worry Cas” Putting the omegas nose to his neck to calm him.

Castiel inhaled the scent of Dean and relaxed. Dean was right she will shift and they will be ok.  
\--=

Thumping had woke Castiel up, He reluctantly opened his eyes and groaned. He thought it was Dean just getting back from a hunt but Dean was sleeping next to him with the alarm set.

Ever since the birth of Ellie they had taken turns in hunting, setting hunting alarms to eat properly. Ellie started drinking blood but needed human food as well, So they had use for their fridge.

Castiel woke Dean when the thumping started to get louder and sounded like someone was hitting the walls.

“Wha-” Dean started to say but shut up when he heard it too

Getting up they both ran to their daughters room to check if she was alright, *Clawing, Whimpers* The sounds were from there daughter.

“She-she shifted?” Dean asked Cas as Cas shrugged and opened the door.

A white ball of fluff flung itself at Castiel and whined. She was shaking and obviously shaken up, “Dean go get Eileen, Please” He said around fur.

Eileen ran fast to the top stairs and saw the pup, Poor little girl was scared out of her mind. She remembers her first shift, She was playing in the forest when all the sudden she was no longer on two legs and toppled over, Ellie must of shifted in her sleep.

“Shh, Hey Ellie” Eileen coos and then shifted into her dark brown wolf to comfort the child.  
At the scent of another wolf Ellie nosed her way wobbling to Eileen and laid down. Castiel felt sad that he couldn't do that for his pup when she needed him, but he was grateful that his pup was calm. Patting her fuzzy head he started humming a song.

Eileen nudged the pup to see if she was ready to try to shift back, That was the tricky part. With concentration and some whining Ellie was in her human form, Sleepy and asking to sleep with her parents.

“Thank you Eileen, Couldn't do this without you” Dean said as Castiel held his sleeping pup.

She smiled and went back to her cabin.  
\--=  
A week after everything happened the clan and pack got together to witness the pup shift for the first time themselves. The pack celebrated their new members saying that this was a new era.

Vampires and shifters are now at peace.


End file.
